creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Creepy HM Pasta
THE TRUTH BEHIND 64 ZOO LANE So one night i got sent to bed early and I decided to switch on the TV now none of my channels where working my mums sky was working so was m dads we all know that cebbies finishes about 7 right sometime a long the line right and some nigiht time stories come on now only cebbebies was on and then this one progame came on called the truth behind 64 Zoo lane now we all know that 64 zoo lane starts of with a girl called lucy her mum sends her to bed she goes to bed then a couple of minutes later she sloded down a giraffe now the episode had the normal intro but one thing was wrong this was fucking reality real people real animals now this episode started off with Lucy's mum forgot to give her the hallucinating pills to stop her from having hallucinations she went off to bed without the pills then because lucy house house had a big slide she jumped out of the window and slid down she saw that as the diraffe it she went into the park and started talking to the animals now shes not talking to animals shes talking to drug dealers but those where the rest of animals been as well lucy was hallucinating now her mum caught her and kept shouting LUCY GET BACK IN LUCY GET BACK IN I DONT LIKE YOU TALKING TO THOSE PEOPLE lucy goes there just animals lucy mum comes out and gets her she slapped lucy so hard round the face she had a bruice lucy was crying screaming and whaleing in pain lucy and her mum was walking back and lucy kept shouting ANIMALS HELP ANIMALS HELP when lucy and her mum got back to the house she gave lucy the pills to stop her from hallucinating then sent her to bed and kissed her bruise she had gave her now when lucy went to bed the drug dellers kicked off the door raped and killed lucy's mum now lucy heard all the noise and came down stairs to see her mum's bloody corpse all over the floor organs and intestines ripped out and spawled all over the floor and her decapultated head with fluids of brain all over the place lucy cried and sobbed form 10 minutes finnaly she had moved from her mum's decaputated body and made her way into the kitchen where she found the pills and she took all the pills and she dropped to the floor and started crying lucy threw up blood and then she died the episode ended with a message saying THANKS FOR WATCHING BYE i tried to turn off the tv by the plugs by taking the sky lead out nothing came out a little cutscene came on and Lucy got back up her eyes where red and she looked into the camera like and looked around almost asif she was trying to say something she tapped the camers lense and then smiled her smile was so fucking disturbing it was like jeff the killer's smile but more bigger and bloodier she stayed there smiling for 5 fucking minutes before saying BYE BYE NOW HAVE A NICE SLEEP WITHA COUPLE OF GIRLISH GIGGLES then everything turned off in my house so i went to shut my eyes then i heard a girlish giggle the same one from the show shit shes coming for me